I Knew You Were Trouble
by myhiddlestonromance
Summary: Harley al fin ha obtenido estabilidad en su vida , no le ha sido fácil luego de todo lo que ha enfrentado debido a su pasado. Pero ahora , una vez más, los demonios de su pasado amenazan con ver la luz cuando un extraño ser de otro planeta se propone poner el mundo de cabeza. ¿Podrá Harley resistirse a la tentación o lograra eliminar la locura que en ella crece cada día?


**_Hola! Les informo de que va el fanfic. Es un crossover entre los villanos de Batman y el universo de Marvel ( Personajes que no me pertenecen por cierto). Y la historia gira alrededor de Harley Quinn , para los que no están familiarizados con este pesonaje es la pareja del joker._**

**_Esta categorizado como M por futuros hechos de violencia y quizas algunos indecorosos, ire viendo eso durante el paso de la historia._**

**_En este caso Harley ha dejado su vida de locura atrás y quiere reivindcarse. La historia gira en torno a esto y el hecho de que aparecerá una nuevo hombre desquiciado en la vida de Harley._**

**_Es mi primer fanfic pero prometo ponerle empeño, espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

¿ Cómo debería poner esto?... No entendía el por qué ni su objetivo es nuestro planeta. ¿Que quería, por que había intentado conquistar nuestro planeta?. ¿ cuál era el punto? doblegar a la raza humana y volverse el todopoderoso rey...o solo quería demostrar un punto.

Estas eran las preguntan que circulaban en la cabeza de Harley sin dejarla dormir. No podía evitarlo, el cerebro humano ya era interesante, ¡pero el de un dios! eso si era algo que valía la pena. La curiosidad por este nuevo ser, esta nueva forma de vida descubierta que probaba que no estábamos solos en el universo. ¡Vaya que era difícil!, y agotador usar la cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse cuerda.

Sería perfecto lograr mantener una charla con esa mente torcida y llena de pensamientos oscuros, así quizás podría definir un poco más el concepto de su personalidad y con suerte descifrar la razón detrás de sus actos. Pero lo más probable era que S.H.I.E.L.D. ,le entregaría el caso a rangos más avanzados, con más experiencia y confianza. Se frustro en el momento que ese pensamiento nado a través de su conciencia. Lo que habría logrado si no se hubiera dejado llevar por sentimientos no correspondidos. Pero eso había sido hace mucho, tuvo muchas otras aventuras después de dejar a ese maníaco atrás. Travesuras seria una palabra más adaptable.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana. En menos de media hora tendría q levantarse e ir a trabajar. se acomodo un par de veces antes de levantarse. su celular comenzó a sonar, el sonido era realmente molesto pero era muy olvidadiza para cambiarlo. Miro la pantalla , era Ivy.

- Yolo.- fue lo primero que dijo al contestar la llamada.

- Ciao, mi hermosa psicópata.- saludo la remitente.

- ¿Que quieres? Estaba durmiendo, o al menos intentándolo.- Comento molesta.

- Por favor no me digas que sigues obsesionada con ese hombre que viste en las noticias.- exclamo con humor y sarcasmo la pelirroja.

- No es así. Es un interés profesional, no puedo evitar ser curiosa por mentes tan complejas.- Se defendió Harley, mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la cocina a desayunar.- ¿En donde estas? No me has llamado durante semanas.-

- En Francia, de vacaciones... se podría decir- Respondió con un tono sugerente.- ¿ Tienes alguna idea de donde está Katy-cat? No he odio de ella, supongo que estará en viaje de negocios.-

- Si, quizás. Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo. Escucha debo ir a trabajar, hablamos más tarde.- dijo en un esfuerzo por despedirse amigablemente.

- De acuerdo, te avisare si se algo. Ciao ciao.- el tono de colgado empezó a sonar.

Harley se visto animadamente y un poco preocupada, esperaba que sus amigas se encontraran bien.

A pesar de haber sido un poco "traviesa" en el pasado ,SHIELD le había abierto las puertas para que volviera a su trabajo y se reivindicara como civil. Luego de una larga investigación y una gran cantidad de exámenes psicológicos por supuesto.

Su deseo de volver a la sociedad solo se respaldaba con la necesidad de dejar atrás su pasado. Y el director Fury logro confiar en esa voluntad lo suficiente como para dejarla trabajar en casos menores.

Además de ser buena en su trabajo, quizás serviría como consejera en un futuro. Después de todo, había trabajado a la mano de uno de los villanos más crueles e impredecibles que el mundo haya visto. Ella sabía que recurrirían a ella en el momento que la oportunidad se presentara. Y ella no dudaría en decirles todo lo que necesitaran, con tal de demostrar de qué lado de la línea estaba. Se recordó esto así misma.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento , noto que algunos agentes la estaban esperando. Se bajo del auto y estos se acercaron tranquilamente.

- Buenos días, señorita Quinzel.- Dijo unos de los tres hombres.

- Buenos días...-

- Oh disculpe, no nos conocemos. Soy el Agente Phil Coulson, quizás ha oído rumores sobre mi.- Se presento uno de ellos.

- Rumores... un tanto extraños, conozco su trabajo con los Vengadores.- respondió. "_Y lo que ocurrió con Loki" _pensó para sí misma.- Es un placer.- Dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la que le estaban ofreciendo.

- Estos son agentes escolta. Disculpen si la ponen nerviosa.- señalo y los mencionados saludaron coloquialmente. Ella sonrió en confirmación de comodidad.- La necesitamos de consulta en una nueva misión.- La explicación dejo a Harley un poco atónita.

Misión...Realmente por fin iban a darle una misión de verdad. Bueno , en realidad era la consejera pero aun así era una oportunidad.

- Wow, estoy muy agradecida por la oportunidad.- Dijo animada.- Sera un honor Ayudarlos en lo que pueda.- dijo en agradecimiento.

- Venga con migo, hablaremos al respecto.- el agente Coulson y se volteo.

Sin más que agregar, se dirigieron a las oficinas de la división Psi. Ingresaron a una de las oficinas principales ,y el agente Coulson se dirigió a uno de los monitores. Esta, tenía muchas pantallas llenas de información y estantes llenos de lo que parecían ser expedientes. Incluso había una lista de principales amenazas en una de las pantallas.

Harley empezó a sospechar, todo se veía muy desordenado. Como si alguien hubiera abierto todos esos archivos para que los viera cualquier persona que ingresara a la sala. Incluso "alguien como ella".

Resultaba extraño tanta obviedad y al mismo tiempo no tenía sentido. Todos eran muy estrictos y protocolares cuando se trataba de información de importancia.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto el agente al notar la cara extrañada de Harley.

- Ammm si, la verdad. ¿No le parece un poco descuidada la manera en que han dejado la sala?, si hubiera un infiltrado este sería un buffet en las condiciones en las que lo dejaron.- Se explico algo molesta mirando alrededor.

- Es una muy buena observación.- Dijo volteándose hacia ella.- Si hubiera una amenaza en el edificio seria problemático, pero no la hay. No hasta donde nosotros sabemos.

- Esta insinuando que yo tuve que ver en esto, ¿no es así?- pregunto Harley nerviosa.

- Seria problemático si así fuese. Debido a que su intervención en este nuevo caso nos vendría muy bien.- Dijo El agente tendiéndole un archivo a Harley.

- ¿ qué es esto?- dijo evadiendo la conversación anterior.

- El archivo del caso, contiene el perfil del agresor. esperábamos que pudiera darnos un perfil más especifico sobre sus intenciones y quizás si logra descifrarlas sus... debilidades.- Explico Coulson.

- entonces... Piensan usar sus emociones y pensamientos en su contra.- afirmo Harley.

- Esa es la idea. - Confirmo con una leve sonrisa.- Por eso su trabajo es primordial para nosotros en este caso. Necesitamos que haga, lo que nos han dicho, hace mejor.- dijo Phil acercándose a Harley lentamente.- Contamos con su discreción. Como sabrá, últimamente, nos cuesta confiar hasta en nuestros líderes. Así que le sugiero que se guarde esta información para usted y solo usted. Y me reportara a mí y solo a mi cuando me contacte con usted.- pidió en confidencia, el hombre.

- Sí, señor. Cuente con que daré lo mejor. Permiso, me pondré a trabajar en el caso ya mismo.- Dijo Harley mientras se retiraba.

* * *

_**Bueno eso va a ser todo por ahora.**_

_**Siempre me imagine a Poison Ivy como Emma Stone, no se por que. A los que no les agrade esta bien solo era un comentario**_

_**cualquier sugerencia sera tomada en cuenta.**_

_**BTW. pueden llamarme Vampy**_


End file.
